The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule's Future
by Kyoji1
Summary: I've taken the liberty of revamping and improving the prologue, the rest will come soon. I'm planning on many changes to make the story sound a little older than it currently does. Please let me know how it sounds. I would greatly appreciate your input
1. Prologue

"The Triforce parts are resonating. They are combining into one again." Ganondorf sat at his organ almost talking to himself. He could sense the Hero of Time entering his tower chamber. It took him long enough. Rising out of his throne he spun around to face his nemesis. "These toys are too much for you I command you return them to me," announced Ganondorf. He raised his hand showing the piece of the Triforce that he possessed. A dark power emerged from his hand forcing the Hero of Time to step back.  
The final battle had begun. Ganondorf had descended and withdrew a blade from within his power. Link caught that as his queue to draw the Master Sword, his own weapon. The "blade of evil's bane" as the legends had named it. The sword fight raged on as Princess Zelda watch in horror as the weight of Hyrule rested on the victory of its legendary hero.   
After a long and difficult battle, Link was finally able to down the Evil king. "No, this, can't, be. I, Ganondorf beaten by this kid. Link!"  
Sheathing the Master Sword Link responded, "I have won Ganon. It's over. Now it's time to let the Sages deal with you."  
Ganondorf coughed up blood and fainted.

Zelda fell from her crystal prison as it dissipated. She turned to Link. "We've won, but is it really over?" The castle began to rumble.

"What was that?" Link asked. "An Earthquake?"

"No, it can't be!" Coming to realization of the situation, Zelda understood what was happening. "Link, right now Ganondorf is using the last of his strength to crush us in the ruins of the tower. We must escape, this way."

"I'm right behind you." Zelda led Link out of the tower. The walls of the tower began to collapse from the force of Ganon's attempt to crush them.

Link and Zelda raced through the tower, Zelda opened the gates while Link defended her just as they had planned. Once they got outside, the tower completed its collapse leaving Ganondorf trapped inside the ruins.

"It's over, it's finally over", Zelda said with relief. "I think it's about time we head back to Hyrule now, and leave this rubble behind."

"Link, I'm sorry I couldn't help you in the battle before," Navi said.

"Hey don't worry about it; you did what you had to. Besides that fight was personal, so I had to face it on my own that time", said Link. He turned to the princess, "I agree we should head back, we're…" Link was interrupted when a soft noise of rubble fell where the tower had collapsed. Link stopped and jumped in front of Zelda to protect her. "I don't think it's over just yet. You stay here, I'll check it out." Link ran over to the rubble when he heard a voice that he thought he would never hear again.

"Heh heh heh, foolish boy did you really think you could get rid of me so easy? You are truly naïve if you believe this is over. Now let me show you exactly how to use the Triforce piece." Ganondorf then shot out of the rubble, his Triforce of Power glowing brighter than it had before. He began to transform into a powerful incarnation. Link drew the Master Sword for the final battle, "Now boy let me show you what true power is."

The official final battle for Hyrule had begun, Link versus the evil tyrant Ganon. Link attacked first, but in the middle of his attack, Ganon blocked sending the Master Sword flying out of Link's hands. "NO! The Master Sword! How am I supposed to beat him now," Link said.

"Link! Lookout!" Navi cried as they ran for cover. Link ran toward the Master Sword. As he approached it firewalls rose from the ground shielding the sword from Link's reach.

"I don't think so boy. That sword is what won the battle before, I don't think you need that now", Ganon said.

Link stopped and turned around to face Ganon. He was approaching their direction now. Link could tell that Ganon was serious; he was truly out to kill this time. Link was forced to dodge a blow from the evil king. Barely making it, he turned to face the direction of the Master Sword trying to come up with a way of getting around its fiery prison. What! The sword, where did it go?

Zelda began to feel helpless as Link fought on his own against the King of Evil. She saw the sword imbedded in the ground not far from her position. She started for it. She didn't think it was possible for her to lift it and get it to Link; but what other choice had she? If she couldn't get the legendary blade to him, Link would die at Ganon's hand. She picked it up, amazing even herself. Zelda yelled at Link to get his attention. "Link here, the Master Sword, use it to defeat the Evil King." She lugged it over the wall of fire, using some of her power to enhance the strength of the blade.

Link caught sight of the sword as Zelda threw it over in his direction. He was surprised that she was able to haul it that distance; that was not a light weapon. The sword landed a few feet from his position, "she's got good aim." He said to himself. He ran for the sword, but first he had to distract Ganon so that he could have the chance to actually retrieve his weapon. Getting the courage to approach the beast, Link thought of the size of Ganon now. He was very big, and it would probably take him a while to about face, so why not make him try and follow him backward. He ran toward him, with Navi yelling at him asking what he was thinking. She must have thought he just lost his mind.

"Apparently this adventure has finally gotten to him." Navi couldn't seem to catch his attention.

It must've worked. Link went under Ganon's legs, not a pretty sight, he thought. After emerging from under the tyrant's legs Link booked it for the sword. Ganon attempted to turn around, but it took a while. In his new form he was slow and bulky, and his range of motion was obviously limited.

Link made his way to the Master Sword. He was able to grab it, as Ganon finally was able to face him, just as he had planned. "Ha it worked", Link exclaimed. He let Ganon come closer, just close enough that Link could once again confuse him more. "I guess being smaller is a good thing." As soon as Ganon was close enough, Link ran around the giant's body and struck him with the sword. There wasn't much of a reaction, but it was enough for him to prepare his bow.

Link drew an arrow and aimed for the center of Ganon's face, thinking it would be the best place to attack the tyrant. Before he could let fly an arrow, he noticed it begin to glow. He glanced toward Zelda, figuring that she was the only one with the power to make him stronger, or help him for that matter. He shrugged at fired. Bull's eye! The shot was right on. It caused Ganon to wobble a bit. He looked a little off balance. Thinking that it was his time to move, Link backed up a bit as the Evil King fell.

He hit the ground hard. As he came to his senses he looked forward, seeing only Zelda and Link. Ganon noticed that Link was holding the Master Sword up in front of him and watching it glow. Ganon opened his mouth to say something, but before he could get his mouth open he saw the blade of the Master Sword getting closer. "Ah sh…!"

Link impaled the sword into Ganon's face, finishing him off once and for all. He turned toward Zelda as she raised to hands calling on the six sages. A glowing yellow light surrounded what was left of Ganon and whisking him off into the Evil Realm.

The world was now safe from Ganon's evil rampage. Link and Zelda were cast into the Sacred Realm. "Thank you Link, because of you Hyrule is now safe from Ganondorf's evil for a time. You were great help, I'm sure you have a lot of lost time to catch up on. I'm afraid it's time to part now," Zelda said with tears in her eyes.

"What, you mean its goodbye, just like that?" Link responded.

"Yes, I'm sorry. You did what you had. I take full responsibility for the hardships you endured in these past seven years. This is the only way I can think of to repay you. Now I must return you to your time. As a sage I believe I have the power to do that. Please Link, the Ocarina of Time." Link handed over the ocarina. Zelda began playing it to return Link to his lost time. He was surrounded in a crystal-like shielding and lifted from the ground.

I'll see you again princess, I promise. He thought as he rose higher and higher above the princess.

"Goodbye Link. I won't forget you, Hero of Time." Link then disappeared back in time. As did all the rest of Hyrule, leaving Ganondorf sealed inside the Evil Realm. Link and Zelda's lives had started over, the right way. When Link laid the Master Sword to rest, he left the Temple of Time. Instead of returning home he started toward the castle. Link entered the courtyard where he and Zelda first met, and they looked into each other's face with surprise.


	2. Discovery

"KYOJI!!! It's about time you got here we've been waiting for a long time, what took ya."  
"Hi Kitana. Anything new this year? I've been waiting forever," said Kyoji, Kitana's closest cousin who was visiting on vacation.  
"There hasn't been much change here, but there is something I need to tell you," Kitana responded.  
"There doesn't seem to be to much difference from last year."  
The two teens walked into the house. Inside there were many rooms, each had it's own design and yet felt like home to Kyoji, even though he lived miles away. He knew there was something different this year than usual; he just couldn't put his finger on it.  
  
The two teens walked up the stairs and into Kitana's room. As the teenagers entered the room there was a sudden chill. Kyoji had once felt this sort of chill before, but this time it felt larger and colder. Kitana then began explaining what she was told couple days earlier.  
"There has been some change recently, if you already haven't noticed," Kitana started.  
"Well I have felt some differences, but nothing too extreme," said Kyoji.  
"To start, we have never once known that there were other worlds out there. I don't know if you have had any visitors telling you about some other dimension," Kitana explained.  
"Yeah I have seen one. Actually I have had him explain some things to me about it before, but I kinda found it hard to believe. Sometimes he would come with a friend to help explain it. They couldn't do any better together, I'm still feeling a bit confused." "Let me see if I can do any better than they did", she said.  
"To start, they are all warriors that have been keeping tabs on us since birth. Somehow Link, the Hero of Time, has just told me that Hyrule is now under attack by a demon more powerful than anything he has ever faced before. We on the other hand are supposed to help them through their struggle."  
"Yes I understand that much, but what about the whole other dimension stuff? I still don't quite understand that, is there really another dimension out there? None of this is making sense to me right now", Kyoji said.  
"Let me explain."  
Another voice said from the door of the room.  
"There are many worlds out there, this one being one of many. Some worlds have been made up as one's imagination. Some are like this one, and are just here not knowing anything about the other worlds."  
Kyoji soon found out that the mystery person was Link, the Hero of Time from the Legend of Zelda. He couldn't believe what he saw when he saw Link standing in the doorway explaining in more detail than he originally heard.  
"Ok I understand now", said Kyoji trying not to seem too speechless from seeing his biggest idol. "Keeping this a secret won't be an easy task, I might tell the whole world about this. You know me. However I think we should have some special abilities if we are going to help them out," Kyoji said.  
"Yeah I agree with you there but tonight we will get some more information about all of this when everyone else is asleep", Kitana said. "I think this might be a subject that might be better kept a secret from non-believers."  
"Yeah I agree with you", Link responded. "I'll get back to Hyrule and see you two later." Now that the mystery behind the mysterious warriors is revealed the real adventure is about to begin. 


	3. Arrival

That night Kitana and Kyoji gathered with the warriors to learn more about the terror that was in Hyrule. There were many of them that extended from different stories of their own. Each warrior had his or her own ability that was unlike anything anyone had seen.  
Kyoji started the conversation with more curiosity than Kitana had.  
"It would seem that there are quite a number of you here right now, so just keep your distance so you don't smash each other or something."  
"Are we just going to sit here or are we going to get on with this, huh?" said Kitana.  
"Sorry to interrupt, but we need to get you guys to Hyrule right now the situation seems to be getting a bit more severe the more we stall," said Link.  
Kitana and Kyoji looked at each other in excitement. For years they have wanted to see Hyrule for themselves, but they thought it was just made up. They both gave Link the same look that told him that they were ready to go. Link gathered them, and with a quick cast of Farore's Wind, they disappeared.  
  
In a few short minutes they all found themselves in a new world. Both Kitana and Kyoji were fairly familiar with Hyrule, since they were called "Zelda Masters" in their own world.  
Hyrule was a beautiful place with many trees, towns, and forests, but this time it wasn't quite what the teens were hoping to see. Instead of beautiful country, Hyrule was almost on the brink of becoming nothing more than a wasteland. This disappointed the teens for they were familiar with the beautiful Hyrule.  
"What in the world happened here?" asked Kitana in shock.  
"Yeah this doesn't look like Hyrule. Are you sure we're in the right place Link?" Kyoji asked.  
"What the heck are you talking about? What is Hyrule? I've never heard of this place before," said Trunks.  
Trunks was the warrior sent to guide Kyoji through the dimensions. He was a child, about the age of 9. He had short purple hair and had a green and orange karate uniform.  
Link led everyone to the castle to see the princess of Hyrule, Zelda. On the way, Link began explaining the problem to the group. He started by stating that Ganondorf was not the enemy anymore, which he has decided to help Link and Zelda against Dragmire.  
"You see," Link began, "the only thing we can do now is to start gathering soldiers of our own. It would seem that when Zelda announced that Dragmire had started his rampage on Hyrule, all the guards thought that it was too dangerous and quit their job of protecting Hyrule. The only thing we can do now is to try to talk as many warriors as we possibly can into helping us. You six are the only ones we have chosen, but we are still trying to find more help." Link continued. " We have chosen you because you have caught our attention with your determination and strength. You five saiyans have especially caught our attention with your power and ability that you have shown throughout the battles that you have fought. So because of your great fighting record we thought that you will be able to give Hyrule your best during the war that Dragmire has declared on Hyrule."  
The group of warriors arrived at the castle to see Princess Zelda. Link led the six into the castle courtyard where she usually resides. Link introduced the six to her.  
"Princess, I have brought the six that have been chosen to help save Hyrule and the other dimensions", he said.  
Other dimensions? Kitana and Kyoji had never believed that there were other dimensions out there besides their own. Were there really more dimensions other than their own out there? The teens started getting more and more curious about this change.  
"Yes", Zelda began. "There are many different worlds here. Hyrule is just the center of the universe. Whatever happens in Hyrule effects the entire universe, and from there, every dimension. So if you want to save your own world, you must stop Dragmire from getting Hyrule."  
Vegeta spoke. "So exactly how powerful is this, Dragmire, you people are so afraid of?"  
"Dragmire is an evil demon that makes Majin Buu look like a pushover", Link said.  
"WHAT!!?" Goku spoke. "You have got to be kidding me. If this guy is that strong we saiyans will be very busy. If what you say is true, than this battle may take a while. I mean, I don't even know if anyone could ever be stronger than Buu."  
Kitana spoke. "Goku, no offense or anything but if you have seen what Link can do than you would know that Dragmire will have enormous power. Link could probably beat even you without breaking a sweat."  
Everyone laughed. Kitana and Kyoji were pros at making fun of people.  
"Its getting late why don't you get ready for bed tonight. We will reserve a place big enough for all of you in Kakariko. Link will show you which house it is. Good night everyone", said Zelda. 


	4. Truth Revealed

That night Kitana and Kyoji found the importance of their being in Hyrule. They experienced a new characteristic that they have never had before, as if they were brand new people.  
"Hey Kyoji are you awake?"  
"Yes. I can't seem to sleep a wink. I feel as though I just got this huge energy surge and I just want to get up and run around."  
"I don't seem to feel a bit tired. I feel as if I'm apart of this world, as if I belong here or something."  
"Yeah, your right I feel as though I live in a different world than the one we've been living in", he said.  
"Well I'm getting real tired. I'm going to try to get some sleep now. See you tomorrow."  
  
The next morning the teens woke up and saw Link out the window talking with one of the villagers. They knew then that the events that happened the day before wasn't a dream.  
"How did you sleep last night Kyoji? I didn't get much sleep, I had too many things on my mind", Kitana said with a yawn.  
"Well I sure got to sleep, but now I feel very energetic I don't know what happened to me. I usually don't feel any energy once I wake up", he said.  
There was a knock on the door and Link walked in. There was a proud expression on his face as though something has just happened that he was expecting.  
"Good it has begun", he said. "You two have started to change into your true self. I was hoping this would happen soon. Now you will begin to understand why we have chosen you two to help save Hyrule. Lets begin the day. It will become very important, as your training is about to begin."  
Kitana and Kyoji followed Link out the door. They walked out of Kakariko Village and into Hyrule Field. They walked far to the other side of Hyrule, past Lon Lon Ranch, and past Kokiri Forest and into Lake Hylia. When they arrived Kyoji and Kitana gazed in amazement as they stood in front of one of the most beautiful sights they have ever seen.  
Lake Hylia was a large area, obviously full of water. There was a fishing pond to the left and a laboratory to the right. A huge tree came out from a small island in the middle of the water.  
As Kitana and Kyoji looked around the lake they saw Trunks, Vegeta and Zelda awaiting their arrival.  
Kitana and Kyoji walked toward the two groups; Kitana to Zelda and Link and Kyoji to Trunks and Vegeta. Zelda and Vegeta were planning on beginning the teens' training for battle against Dragmire. Zelda began by telling Kitana about the differences she has been feeling. Vegeta did the same with Kyoji, and told him about the differences he has been feeling that morning.  
"Kitana, you have been feeling different lately haven't you?" Zelda asked.  
"Well yes, but how did you know?" Kitana answered.  
"Well it started like this.  
  
About a century ago around this time, a relative of the royal family, called Jade, was a warrior princess, braver than most warriors. She was able to take on five stalfos at a time. Then on the day of her recognition as a true hero, a demon, much like Dragmire, dropped in on the party and destroyed everything in his path. Jade defended the people as much as she could until it was too much for her to handle. She killed the demon right then and was rushed to a medical building. A day later she died of exhaustion.  
About a year passed when she rose from the dead to finish her duty that she was given. Now they say that she comes whenever Hyrule needs her defense, but now that there is a new Hero of Time she has been put to sleep for good. Those who claim to have seen her say that she stands at the top of the Kakariko windmill looking out on Hyrule. I believe that you are her reincarnation, Kitana."  
"Oh so that's how it goes?" said Kitana. "Umm, just one question. Would I ever be able to lift the Master sword?"  
"Now why would you want to do that?" asked Link.  
"Oh no reason, just curious, that's all."  
  
Meanwhile Vegeta was trying to explain the reasoning behind Kyoji's change.  
"Now Kyoji, you are part Saiyan, somehow. You were the missing Saiyin child when Vegeta exploded, but since you were sent to the dimension you just came from, time has kept you an infant so that you can restart your life a different way than it would have if you stayed here."  
"So are you saying that I can become a Super Saiyan and kick even Frieza's butt?"  
"Uh, yeah, if that's what you want to call your abilities. I guess", Vegeta said with confusion in his voice.  
"SWEET! I wanna try that power out as soon as possible. Hey Trunks would you like to help me out a bit, you know a sparing partner, heck you could even sit there while I beat on ya. Whattaya say to that, huh?" Kyoji said.  
"Uh how 'bout not, I think I should be the one to beat on you. Whattaya say to that instead?" said Trunks.  
Everyone started laughing. They all knew from that point that their lives would change into something more exciting and at the same time more dangerous. 


	5. Evil Plot

"WHAT!? What do you mean they gathered more warriors?" Dragmire said angrily.  
"W-Well sir they uh gathered five more warriors and-"  
Nako was interrupted.  
"You pathetic, weak soldier." Shiru said.  
Shiru was Dragmire's right hand man and the most powerful of all Dragmire's henchmen. He stood about 6'2; he had no hair, and a red oval shape on his head and white skin. He was the most unique of demons in Dragmire's army; he was able to match his opponent's power exactly so that neither would win the fight.  
"Nako shouldn't even have the privilege of spying on the Hero of Time, that should be a job for a more superior warrior like myself. If you like, Lord Dragmire, I can rid the world of each of the five new warriors in their pathetic band", Shiru said with a grin.  
"No, leave that to me. I will deal with them myself. I will attack tomorrow night when they least expect it. Until then I will train. I will get the Hero of Time for what he did to me the last time we fought. He will pay painfully for making a fool out of me, ME the most powerful and most feared demon in the universe", Dragmire planned. "Tomorrow Link will die at my hands and there won't be a Hero of Time to protect Hyrule, then it will be mine for the taking."  
Dragmire walked off to prepare for his attack on Hyrule the next day. Shiru looked at Nako in disgrace and walked off. He began preparation for Dragmire's big entrance into Hyrule. He went and polished Dragmire's sword, cleaned off his battle armor, gathered the men for an assembly to victory.  
"Shiru, are my men ready?" asked Dragmire.  
"Just about sir. We seem to be having a slight delay."  
"Delay! What do you mean delay." Dragmire snapped,  
"Well my lord, there is one that isn't quite back from watching the Hero of Time", Shiru answered.  
"Forget him. We'll punish him for delay when he gets back. Finish the roundup tonight, tomorrow we strike and I want all my men ready for the attack", Dragmire ordered.  
"Yes my lord."  
Shiru departed to complete the gathering for the next attack on Hyrule. It is planned for departure when an attack is least expected. Though little did they know that even with the power Dragmire had, one unexpected person held an unknown power that could purify Hyrule forever. 


	6. Night At the Castle

Zelda and Link led the group back to the castle to celebrate Hyrule's new defenses against Dragmire. On the way Kyoji and Kitana began talking about their new lives that are beginning. Once they got there Link ran inside to drop off some things before the big feast that was scheduled. Kitana decided to follow him, and check out his place in the castle. In his room he dropped off the Master Sword and his shield, Kitana looked on in amazement as she saw his fairy bow, hero's bow, and both hook shots from his recent adventures. He had every mask he acquired in Termina including the Fierce Deity's mask, each sword he owned from Termina and Hyrule, and pretty much every object he ever came in contact with, all of which were well organized and put in its own spot.  
"Do you like my room?" he asked her.  
"Like it?" she responded. "I love it. It's so amazing. I never thought I would ever see these up close." Kitana was still in shock when she answered him; she never thought she would ever get the chance to see any of his belongings like this.  
At the feast that was set up, all the warriors including Kitana and Kyoji, gathered around the table. Link sat across from Goku, and Zelda sat at the head of the table while everyone else just found an empty spot to sit. By the time the meal was over Link and Goku were the only ones left at the table, everyone else left to get situated and work off some food. Goku and Link had one of the most unusual times at the table.  
The chefs would keep bringing in food at their wish; this went on for a while. At one point Link ran out of a certain object and ended up taking Goku's. Goku looked at Link in confusion with a full mouth of pasta and began eating again. The next serving Goku finished his plate before Link and then took the rest of Link's meal. Link then slammed his hands on the table, stood up with a serious look on his face staring at Goku.  
"You don't want me to hold a grudge over food, especially in regard to this", Link said in a serious tone.  
Goku then stood up and both of them began throwing food into their mouth at random. The chefs still kept coming in with food, faster and faster this time. The rest of the warriors came back to the dining room to check up on Link and Goku. Zelda looked on in disgust.  
"Oh, how disgusting" she proclaimed.  
"Uhhh, I think I'm going to be sick", Vegeta said holding his mouth and running out of the room.  
After dinner Link took Kitana and Kyoji to their rooms. He dropped off Kyoji and told him where everything was, and then he took Kitana into the room she would stay in. When they got there Link told her where all her stuff was and helped her adjust. She sat down, still not quite used to the change that has occurred. Link pulled something from his pocket and began placing it around Kitana's neck.  
"This is the necklace that was made for you before you arrived." he began. "It holds the pendant that was given to Jade in honor of her courage. I'm sure in time you will discover the truth that sleeps within"  
"It's beautiful Link, but why do I get it? I mean, I haven't done anything for Hyrule." Kitana said.  
"You have given the people hope Kitana, and right now they need as much hope as they can receive", he responded.  
Link left the room, leaving Kitana alone still thinking about the necklace he had given her.  
"It's a crystal, but why would he give me something so rare like this." She thought gazing at the pendant thinking about what he said to her. "What did he mean by the truth that sleeps within."  
Kitana lay in bed thinking about the crystal and why she had been the one to own it and not Zelda. She began talking to herself in wonder about the crystal and Dragmire, and if there may be some slight connection with the two. She wanted to know more about what had happened with Jade and the demon she fought that killed her; she wanted more answers. 


	7. Calm Before The Storm

A/N: Hey peeps Kitana here (as in Kitana4) Kyoji doesn't know I'm doing this. Insert evil laughter He's finally got a new chapter up. And he has another chapter on the way. Yeahs! Hope you like because I do. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 6: Calm Before The Storm  
The next morning Link was outside examining the clear sky. "Today looks to be a great day, nothing could possibly ruin it. What do you think?"  
  
Zelda was standing right behind him in the doorway of the castle. She didn't know if he was talking to her or Navi, who was floating around his head. She didn't bother to ask instead she walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Link jumped, surprised, turning around, "Hi Link," She said, "Did I scare you?" She asked laughing.  
"Oh....uh... Hi Zelda." He said pulling himself up off the ground. "I didn't know you were here." He then noticed Kitana standing behind her. He didn't know what to say, he just stood there staring at the two. Navi went over to greet Kitana, and persuade her to join Link on a little trip across Hyrule.  
  
Kyoji and Kitana were preparing for the trip, which would take a few weeks knowing that they wouldn't be traveling by Farore's Wind. "I can't wait." Said Kyoji. "This is going to be great. I wonder who's going."  
"Beats me, Link never said, it could be anybody even just us." Kitana said.  
As they got ready Link was having a little trouble getting Goku out of the kitchen. "C'mon Goku it's almost time to go, get ready. You're not even supposed to be in here." Link said.  
"I know... the food is just... so delicious....I donno what to..... eat.... next." Said Goku with his mouth full.  
"How about nothing." Said Link. "The cook doesn't like people in here, except the royal family." Link started pulling Goku by the shirt to get him out, no luck, he wouldn't move. He was like a two ton paper weight, nothing would move him.  
The cook was running in to the kitchen yelling, "Get outta here ya pig!" Just then Goku felt something hit his head, he looked over and the cook was throwing who know what at them. Goku stuffed what was left in his hands in his mouth, turned, and started for the door. Link was not far behind. They ran through the kitchen dodging what they could. Link got to the door, turned around to see where the cook was and not of nowhere came a pot, probably the biggest pot in the castle. WHAM!! It hit him, he turned and dashed out the door, grabbing his head. Zelda, Kitana and Kyoji walked out at this moment looking at Link in front of them. He looked up with his hands still rubbing his head. "Kitchen.....pot....head.... owww." He fell looking up at the ceiling dazed.  
Kitana and Kyoji helped him up off the ground as the rest of the group walked in. "We're ready to go Link." Said Trunks and Goten.  
Link tried standing up on his own without falling over. He turned to Goku throwing his arm around him. "Goku." He said in a friendly tone, "as a friend I should tell you something....DON'T DO THAT AGAIN!!!! Ok?" Goku looked at him in shock not expecting that from Link. "C'mon guys let's get going. Don't wanna leave to late, it'll take longer."  
Everyone started towards the main castle door. As they were leaving Kitana looked back at Zelda. "Are you sure you don't want to go with us?" She asked. "It'll be pretty lonely without you."  
"Kitana." Zelda started. "I would if I could, I would love to get out of this castle for a while, but I can't. I'm sorry. You go have fun." Kitana waved and ran to catch up with the rest of them leaving Zelda at the castle.  
"Before we start out, I need to pick up some supplies in the market. It shouldn't take long, you can just wait out here." Link told the others.  
They entered the market from the castle's main gate. Kyoji and Kitana were both carrying basic supplies like sleeping bags, cloths, and other essentials, except food because of the cook's temper about the kitchen.  
Link soon entered one of the shops and told everyone to wait outside and not to get lost. He wasn't going to say what he needed to get, he didn't think it was too important.  
"Hey Gohan," Kitana started. "What do you think he's getting in there?"  
"Don't know I guess anything. Bazaars usually don't carry specific supplies." Gohan got up and started walking around the market place with Kitana just talking random thoughts.  
Vegeta picked a spot in the shadows away from the busy streets. Goku on the other hand decided to talk to just about every person he ran into.  
"Wow, this place is really down graded from our home." Said Trunks.  
"Yeah, I don't even see a car going past or anything." Goten was obviously stating the obvious, Trunks caught that quick.  
"You know, this place isn't exactly big enough for a car." Kyoji said butting in. "Besides the only people who shop here live here. The other villages have their own shops and Bazaars."  
Link finished his supply collecting, gathered the group and headed out. Once outside the drawbridge he stopped and handed everyone something or two for the trip. He handed Kitana a katana, Kyoji a sword much like the Master Sword only with different features and a pair of gauntlets. "Ok you ready, it's time to go. I wanna be at Lon Lon Ranch by sundown." He led them off not saying anything about the gifts.


	8. The First Battle

A/N: Kitana here again. Considering that I'm the one who typed this chapter I've obviously read it. It's great. I encourage ANYONE reading this to review this for Kyoji. He really wants them. Though I have to hope for no flames. I hope Kyoji writes more soon. Enjoy Peeps!

Chapter 7: The First Battle  
Dragmire was in his throne room preparing for his attack on Hyrule. Finally the day has come for the Hero of Time to breathe his last breath. He thought evilly. I'm finished waiting, now is the time to strike. He left his throne room and headed for the armory.  
Shiru greeted Dragmire at the door, awaiting his arrival. "My Lord, everything is set for tonight as you ordered." He gave a slight bow as Dragmire passed.  
"Tonight? No, now is more like it. I will take leave now with twenty of your best men. I pray you trained them well."  
"Of course My Lord. My men are ready to go when you give the order."  
"Good, we will leave now it shouldn't take long to get there. I grow impatient with each passing second. Have your men ready and at the front gate by the time I get there." Dragmire grabbed his sword and sheath. He had many so it took a while to decide which should suit the night well enough for a duel with the Hero of Time. After he chose is blade he turned and headed for the front gate.  
  
Link and the group arrived at the ranch just as the sun was setting. He took them to the entrance of the ranch where Malon was just leaving the barn. "Malon!" Link shouted for her attention.  
She turned toward him and the group. "Hi Link, what brings you out here, and so late at night?" She started towards them. "Oh you brought friends, I bet you're all hungry."  
"Oh you bet!" Goku said.  
Just then they all heard a loud roar out of nowhere. Link and Malon jumped to the sound. Link whipped out his sword and went into a defensive position.  
"Don't worry Link, that was just my stomach." Said Goku grabbing his stomach.  
"Kakarrot." Vegeta started. "You should really get that looked at."  
"Yeah I guess you're right, but I'm sill hungry." Goku's stomach roared again, "I don't have much control over it."  
Malon scanned her guests. "I guess we should get some dinner now. There's not much room inside for everyone, but..."  
"That's okay." Link started. "We should do just fine out here."  
Malon nodded and led them into the main building of the ranch across from the barn. Inside everyone tried to find a spot to sit. The space was big enough for everyone, but the chairs were lacking.  
"Has anyone seen the boys lately?" Asked Kitana. "I haven't seen them for a while."  
"They're probably playing with the horses." Answered Malon. "Most of them are out tonight."  
"Speaking of horses." Link said, "Is Epona out tonight?" Link was sitting in a chair with his feet propped up on the chair next to him.  
"She should be, I don't see why not. Maybe you should go see her; she'll love to see you again. Of course you all can go see the horses if you want."  
Link and Kitana left to see the horses and everyone else followed behind. Towards the center of the ranch there was a fence that circled much of the area; there were about six or seven horses out that night just running around.  
Link stopped and dropped his head. "It looks like the meal will grow cold tonight."  
Kitana turned around. "What do you mean it...?" She could finish her sentence. Behind Link at the entrance to the ranch she saw a large figure standing there not moving.  
"Kitana, Kyoji, go inside and don't come out until I tell you to." Link walked off with Vegeta, Gohan, and Goku at his side. "What do you want Dragmire," he said angrily, "you're not wanted here."  
"I want you Hero of Time, dead."  
"So this is Dragmire." Vegeta said, "not impressed."  
"Big words for such a little man. Come here and show me what 'cha got."  
Vegeta got off towards him. As he approached closer, Dragmire pulled back and nailed him. Vegeta flew back, and with Super Sayian agility recovered faster. "I'll show you what I got." He yelled. He got right up on Dragmire this time and set himself up for another attack. Dragmire readied another punch and threw it, but before he could make contact, Vegeta dropped, putting his hand to the ground, he powered up a quick energy ball and threw it. That hit and knocked Dragmire off balance. Vegeta started in a frenzy of attacks that each was to fast for Dragmire to see coming.  
"I can't see Vegeta anymore." Link said, "but I can see Dragmire."  
Vegeta's assault continued and Dragmire still couldn't keep up. No, it will not end like this. Thought Dragmire. He forced himself into a ball to protect himself from Vegeta's attacks.  
"Vegeta!" Link yelled, "stop, Dragmire isn't done yet. Get outta there!"  
Dragmire began to laugh as Vegeta stopped to inspect his work. "You fool. Do you really think you can beat me that easily? You have yet to see my true power." He formed a demonic orb with power never seen before. The orb fired off knocking Vegeta back towards the other three. "I will show you the true power." He pulled out his sword and darted towards Vegeta.  
Vegeta caught himself and pulled himself onto his knee, and looked up. The first thing he saw was Dragmire's sword coming down at him. Vegeta saw his life flash before his eyes.  
Link's instincts kicked in and in seconds he was running towards Vegeta trying to beat Dragmire to him. "Goku, Gohan take care of his soldiers." Oh crap, I'm not going to get there in time. He pulled out his sword and used Farore's Wind for extra speed. Once he arrived the Master Sword was locked in battle with Dragmire. "There won't be any killing for you Dragmire." Link struggled to hold back Dragmire's brute strength, sadly he wasn't getting very far.  
Dragmire pulled back and swung upward and Link blocked. He swung again and Link blocked that too. They were locked once again, right back where they started. It seemed the battle would never end after a few more attacks and blocks from each combatant.  
Kitana and Kyoji walked into view of the battle. They both scanned the battlefield, but something directed their attention towards Link and Dragmire almost like a magnet. They started down at them wishing they could help their friends.  
Locked in battle, Dragmire sensed something, he didn't know what it was or where it was coming from. He knew he couldn't stay much longer, then he noticed the source. He looked up at the two teens standing in the ranch entrance. It's her, she's here! He thought in horror. But it can't be, s- she's dead. He pulled back, dropping his guard; he called out to his men. "Retreat, fall back, we can't win this one."  
Link looked around for Goku and Gohan and noticed Trunks and Goten coming out from around the corner brushing their hands off.  
"That was fun!" Goten said. He had an excited look on his face, like a kid playing in a park.  
The two boys were pleased with themselves for some reason, one that Link couldn't figure out. He heard Trunks yell out from behind him. "You think there are any more of them, that was too easy." Goku and Gohan emerged from around the corner, they looked surprised. Goku then yelled, "They Link, we didn't see any soldiers, and the only ones were taken out by the boys."  
Link was shocked. "Well Dragmire, it seems your men were bested by a couple of kids." He laughed at the idea.  
Dragmire's face was priceless; he was stunned, that was the last thing he expected from kids. They didn't even look like they broke a sweat.  
"This isn't over Hero of Time." He turned and teleported away from the battlefield.  
Link returned to the ranch wondering why Dragmire had left in such a hurry. "Good job boys, you helped out, you did surprise me." He turned toward the teens. "I thought I told you to stay inside."  
"We're sorry." Kitana started. "We didn't like not doing anything."  
"Next time, take my advice. Now let's go eat, shall we?"


	9. Flashbacks

Deep within the dark chambers of his fortress, Dragmire sat thinking about his previous encounter with the Hero of Time. _What went wrong? _He thought, _I had everything under control. I underestimated the power of his friends, my attacker, the two boys, they aren't ordinary warriors. _His thoughts shifted toward why he retreated, he focused long and hard on the sight he saw at the ranch entrance. _The two at the ranch, who were they? No, it wasn't the two of them, only the girl, the boy was no worry. Could it really be? No, it couldn't have been, she should have died, even if he hadn't done it, that was hundreds of years ago._

Around the time of the first rulers of Hyrule when the royal family was young, peace had befriended the great country. It was prosperous, the inhabitants had traded goods, the land was rich, and nothing could have gone wrong.

Dragmire had been the king's royal advisor as well as the trusted protector of the royal family and he even carried out personal missions for the king. He had devoted his life to serving the family, nothing was more important to him; he had had the king's complete trust. Everything went well, until one day when his life changed forever.

The castle halls were long and bare, but that was to be expected since construction was finished only three years ago. The queen was still working on the decoration ideas for each corridor of the castle, ant it was a large castle. The library was the only room complete besides the throne room.

Inside the library there were several thousand books and most of them were of the history of Hyrule. Dragmire was the main person to take advantage of the selection. Everyday he would be in the library looking through the many historical Hylian tales. One day he finally found what he was looking for:

_The power of Hyrule, the Triforce, _

_Grants the wish from within_

_the one whom touches it. Unlike _

_the Triforce, the Hylian silver_

_crystal is only useful to_

_the Hylian bloodline, and only to_

_the pure of heart. There is but_

_one way to unlock the crystal's power…_

Dragmire was called at this time and was unable to finish reading. He placed the book back where he got it and left the room. Down the hall, Dragmire could only think of the possibility of the unknown key to unlocking that power; he wanted more information.

The king of Hyrule was pretty much your average king. He was young, well built, and a good resemblance of a strong ruler, which he was. At this time he was in a meeting with several of the ambassadors from all parts of Hyrule. Among them were Gorons who represented Death Mountain; Zoras representing Zora's river; and Deku Scrubs representing Kokiri forest. All were here to discuss the power balance throughout Hyrule under the king.

As Dragmire arrived at the throne room he recognized the Gorons, Zoras, and Deku Scrubs and knew of their homes in Hyrule, and still didn't understand why the king summoned him at this time. He made his way toward the king's side as the meeting came to an end. "Your majesty", Dragmire said as he approached.

"Ah, Dragmire. I have a request of you my friend." The king stood up from his chair and walked over to his advisor. By the way he acted toward Dragmire, you wouldn't guess they were king and advisor, you'd probably think more along the lines of friends or brothers.

"Your majesty, I hear that you have summoned me."

"Yes." The king was unusually cheery this time, but Dragmire didn't bother bring it up, although it did kinda puzzled him for a moment. "Dragmire, always straight and to the point. My friend, I would like you to escort our guest here back home. It seems there is one part of Hyrule that we haven't made contact with just yet." He pointed to a dark hooded figure behind him. "Our guest is from the desert far to the west. I would like you to negotiate with them so that we may be able to trade and unify with them."

"As you wish your highness." Dragmire knew not why this strange looking figure from the desert appeared here suddenly, but he wasn't planning on turning down a request from the king.

That's how it started, however, Dragmire could never forget what happened next. After all these years the most memorable moment came sometime after he was given the fateful mission.

"Dragmire, sir?"

He came to the present at his name. "Yes, what is it?"

"Sorry sir, but we have news of the Hero of Time's location."

Finally he knew of the next striking location. "Where is he?"

"Sir, we have spotted them in Lake Hylia, sir."

"Good, send a fleet there at once! We will have our vengeance in no time." Dragmire began thinking of the most important part of his past, the past that started his battle with Hyrule. He calmed down and sat back in his chair as the demon servant gave a short bow, turned and left the room.

Dragmire led the dark stranger out of the castle. He understood his mission well and wasn't the least bit worried about it. His orders were simple, go to the desert and make a pact with the head of the desert; he wasn't expecting this to be a difficult mission he figured he'd be back within a week or so.

The stranger was dressed differently from other Hylians Dragmire had encountered before. He was short, wore a dark cloak that covered everything including his face. From the look of him, he wasn't all that menacing, in fact the only thing that was worrying Dragmire was the mysterious feeling he got from him. It felt as though the man wasn't what he seemed as though he was something else, whatever it was it was dark, but Dragmire tried to ignore it long enough to fulfill his mission even if he was a little intimidating.

The two walked silently into the newly constructed market place and into Hyrule. Dragmire knew it was going to take a day or so to get to the desert with the directions he was given, but once he sensed the darkness in the stranger next to him, all he cared about was getting back to the castle in one piece.

It took them about 2 ½ days to arrive in the new area of Hyrule. Dragmire's mind started to trail off toward the Triforce and the crystal and the key to its power. He had been thinking about it for a while now, it was the only thing to get his mind off the stranger's darkness.

They entered the desert from a canyon. The desert, which was referred to from the natives as the Haunted wastelands, was treacherous. The natives, Gerudo as they were called, seemed to be nice people, considering they were all women. They lived in a large building that came to be known as Gerudo Fortress. Sand blew from everywhere, there was so much that you couldn't see your hand in front of your face.

They reached the end of the sandy wastelands to find a fairly open area with a large stone statue at the far end and a stone bridge like structure in front of it. The cloaked one walked forward once they entered the statue, which was called the Spirit Temple.

"Thank you young man." The stranger turned toward Dragmire and started laughing evilly. "In reward I shall grant you eternal power."

"What do you mean? I came here to negotiate a unification with Hyrule." Dragmire said.

The stranger threw off the cloak and took flight. The stranger ended up being an older woman, in fact there were two of them. "We are Koume and Kotake and we are Twinrova. As we said before we will grant you eternal power", they said in unison.

"Wait I don't…" Dragmire was unable to finish his sentence soon be blacked out.

Yes that's what happened, that is how he became so powerful, all thanks to Twinrova. He did remember being reborn as Ganondorf, the king of the Gerudos. When he fought the Hero of Time years ago. He found out that Twinrova was killed by Link, and soon after he too was beaten by the same person. After Ganon was released from the Evil realm and made a pact with Zelda, Dragmire had engaged him in battle and killed him. Now here he is, the most powerful demon Hyrule and still he is looking to rule.


	10. Brake Time

"Welcome to Lake Hylia everyone", Link said as he led them through the fence in front I front of the lake. "Sadly this seems to be the only place that hasn't seen battle yet."

"You mean Kokiri Forest has been attacked?" Kitana said surprised.

"Yes, it has. Luckily I was able to prevent anyone from getting hurt. It seems the new Deku Tree isn't as strong as the first was." Link led them to the shore and dropped his sword and shield so he could rest. "I have been fighting since my seventeenth birthday. I'm still not sure whether or not this Triforce piece will be of any help this time." Link lifted his left hand to study it and a small triangle began to form and glow bright. Kitana went over and sat next to him, looking at his glowing hand.

Vegeta took the opportunity to begin Kyoji's training seriously. This lake does seem large enough for descent training. " Kyoji let us begin your training." Just then he realized that Kyoji somehow was already able to control his energy enough to fly and fire energy blasts. "Since when did a beginner learn so quickly what most half saiyins take years to learn", he said to himself. Vegeta was shocked; Kyoji's power level was already high enough to go super saiyin. If anything was certain he knew there was going to be some explaining soon, and it will come soon.

Kyoji was in the air sparring with gotten, Trunks, and Gohan. He didn't know how he did it, but for the past few nights he had felt that all this was natural, he couldn't explain it. "Hey guys, I'm gonna take a quick brake", Kyoji started to land, but what he didn't realize was that he decided to land in the wrong spot, right in front of Vegeta.

"What kind of training have you been doing", he didn't sound very happy.

Kyoji stopped, shocked and turned around to face a not too happy Saiyin Prince. "Oh, hi Vegeta. What's up?"

"Don't hi me boy. What kind of training have you been doing lately?"

"Uh, nothing special. It… uh… came natural."

"Natural huh, well that's not good enough."

Kyoji was worried, he barely knew Vegeta, and he already screwed up. He didn't know how to say this next part, but he gave it a shot. "Would you be happier knowing that all of us up there were holding back?"

"What, HOLDING BACK!" Vegeta was obviously not happy at least that's how it sounded.

_Nope that didn't work. _"I can go super too, wanna see?"

"What super?" Shocked as he was, Vegeta still allowed the transformation to commence. He didn't believe the boy knew what super really looked like nor did he believe that he could already achieve the level. Despite his doubts he still sat back patiently awaiting the show.

Kyoji loved this change even though this was just his second time. He wanted everyone to see this, but he knew Vegeta wasn't going to be patient about this, so he began. "You ready for this, I'll impress you for sure." First he started by releasing the energy around him. Yellow light surrounded his body as he began to glow; he was doing exactly what Gohan taught him. Then he opened his mind as the yellow energy began shooting upward. He started releasing his energy by yelling just like Gohan did, it sounded weird but it was necessary. This was his favorite part, he felt his hair begin to wave around and he knew he was transforming.

With the transformation complete, Kyoji decided to take a brave look at Vegeta. Uh oh Vegeta didn't look happy, in fact he didn't look anything, no expression at all. "How do you like it? I told you I could do it. What do you think?"

"I'll admit it is a good change for a beginner." Vegeta definitely didn't want to show his true reaction to the change. He still didn't understand how he was able to achieve this level of power so quickly. "I'm impressed if anything, good job. Tell me one thing, when did this happen exactly?"

"Well, I think it happened when I was training with Gohan a couple days ago, he taught me how to transform."

"That's impressive. Don't you think?" Kitana was proud of Kyoji's transformation, but she started wondering if she was different too. She turned to Link and as she caught his eye, she saw him smiling as he turned his head away from the others. "What are you smiling about?"

"Huh? Oh nothing really." He tried to hide it, but the look in her eyes told him that it wasn't working. "It seems Kyoji has gotten used to his new self already." He still didn't lose his smile, and he could tell it was bothering her. "What's wrong Kitana?" His smile faded as he saw her turn away. Her silence started worrying him and she wasn't looking at him anymore, which made him even more worried. Did he do something wrong? He tried to gain eye contact again, but no luck.

Kitana couldn't believe Kyoji was already changed and in control, but she was still the same girl she was days ago, except with a few Hylian characteristics. She could feel Link's warmth and comfort as he put his arm around her. "Everything will happen in time", he said. She could tell he was trying to comfort her. "That's what makes you two different Kitana. His change is on the outside, but yours is special, yours is on the inside, and all you have to do is bring it out at the right time. She grabbed for the crystal around her neck and held it tight. She thought she knew what he was saying, but she couldn't be sure.

The rest of the day went by smoothly. Kitana and Link were busy trying to unlock the secrets of Kitana's necklace, both of them were clueless, and the Lake professor was no help. Kyoji on the other hand was having a grand time training and getting better with Gohan, Goten, and Trunks. At one point at night before everyone went to bed there was a show. Vegeta and Goku were finally convinced to have a one on one sparring session in the center of the lake. The two super saiyins went to their ascended form and jumped back and forth blow for blow, luckily enough though nothing was disturbed or destroyed. The match lit up the night sky as Vegeta and Goku kept increasing their yellow glow.

"But, princess, you can't leave the castle it's too dangerous without…"

"I understand the risks of being outside the castle Raymond. Trust me I'll be fine, Link will be there too." Zelda was racing through the castle gathering up a bag large enough to keep her out for a few months. She was also trying to lose her keeper I the process and couldn't wait to finish packing.

"Princess you must understand. I only say it for your own good. You'll be in danger out there. I must insist that you stay in the castle where it's safe." Raymond was the new keeper of the Royal Family since Impa was among the sages now. He was chasing Zelda through the castle trying to change her mind about going with Link, and couldn't get through to her the way he wanted.

"Raymond, I already told you Link would be there, so there's nothing to worry about." She finished packing and was forced to stuff it all in her bag, i5t was a tight fit but she managed eventually. She turned back, slinging her bag around her shoulders and trying to stay upright. "Thank you for our concern, but I still believe there's nothing to worry about. Now I'll be off, this is what I've needed for years now. Goodbye Raymond", like that she disappeared with the power of a sage and Farore's Wind.

Zelda arrived shortly in Lake Hylia in time to se everyone but Vegeta splashing around in the water. At that moment she didn't feel like getting wet nor did she want to change, good thing too there was no privacy here anymore. She spotted Vegeta over in the shadows of the Lakeside Laboratory sitting down and leaning against the building. She walked over to him and took a seat. "Looks like fun, don't you think?" no answer. "Vegeta, why aren't you with them?" she asked with concern in her voice.

Vegeta didn't look in her direction but he knew she was there, "Warriors don't have fun in times of war. This is just another way of ignoring the reality of battle." There were other reasons for his unwanted fun; in this case, he just didn't feel like sharing them. Still he stared out into the lake at the other "warriors" as thy called themselves, he definitely didn't believe that.

Zelda stood back up and walked toward the shore slipping of her shoes as she approached the water. She let the water wash over her bare feet, enjoying the calmness of the lake soothe the stress of war within her. She looked back on the events that triggered Dragmire's desire to take over Hyrule and getting through Link to do it. She saw Link in the water having fun with rest of them, and she could feel the weariness of battle wash away with the water from both of them. Then she looked back at Vegeta remembering what he said, she didn't agree, but still she trusted his experience of such a conflict as this.

Zelda looked back toward Link as he was being pushed of the bridge and into the water. She has never seen him so carefree until now, she wondered if he was trying to ignore the war as Vegeta had said. She sat down on the sand keeping her feet in the water trying herself to look and feel as carefree as Link.

Her concentration was interrupted when she heard a big splash, and she looked over to see what it was. Trunks and Goten had picked up Vegeta from his spot and threw him into the water then dove in after him. Vegeta came back up above the surface of the water and didn't look too happy. As he surfaced everyone began splashing him with water, it looked like Goku was having the most fun out of it. Zelda began to laugh to herself, and she heard Vegeta yell out "You're going to regret that boys!" He jumped out of the water and drenched everybody around him. Then he got over to Goten and Trunks using his super speed, and dunked them under the water. Zelda then realized that if he could look carefree than so could she.


End file.
